A New Enemy?
by Cinder the Echidna
Summary: Inuyasha's worried about something. Do you think it's an enemy that's to powerful for him to fight?
1. Default Chapter

**A New Enemy ?** chapter 1

"Inuyasha, let's take a break." Kagome said looking as if she was about to collapse. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a stern look. "She's right. We should rest and conserve our strength." Meroku said agreeing with Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Meroku saying "Fine. If someone else gets the shards of the Shikon Jewel don't blame it on me."

Kagome looked relieved as she woke up Shippo, who was sleeping on Kagome's shoulder. " What do you what? Leave me alone." Shippo said while hitting Kagome in the face with his tail. Ouch! Kagome held Shippo by his tail. "What the HELL is wrong with you?" Kagome said while slamming Shippo on the ground.

Shippo just stayed on the ground and started snoring. " He's hopeless." Kagome said while shaking her head. Meroku looked at Kagome with a scared look on his face. Inuyasha watched from a tree branch with a look of concentration on his face.

Kagome noticed him on the branch " What is he thinking about? Is something wrong?" Meroku started to make a fire and Shippo was still asleep. Everybody was silent as they sat around the fire. " What is wrong with Inuyasha he's not usually this quiet." Kagome thought as she was starting to doze off. Before she knew it she was sound asleep.

When Kagome woke up Inuyasha was still up on the branch. "Inuyasha did you sleep on that branch all night." "Yah what's it to you?" Inuyasha said. Kagome gave Inuyasha a snub look and walked over to what was left of the fire. As soon as Kagome was about to sit down Inuyasha grabbed her arm. " Ouch Inuyasha what are you doing." Kagome said wincing. "We're leaving now." Inuyasha said sternly. " What?" Kagome said puzzled. " We're leaving. Come on Meroku. I have a strange feeling something's going to happen. So we have to leave now." Inuyasha said staring at Meroku and Shippo. " There may be a demon near by that is to strong for us." Meroku said.

Kagome knowing that she couldn't win agreed to move on. The whole day not a word was spoken. Kagome started to get concerned about Inuyasha "What's wrong with Inuyasha? He's usually not this serious. Is there really a demon following us that is to strong for Inuyasha to fight?" Inuyasha knocked Kagome on the ground " Stay here!" "Why?" Kagome said in a distressed voice. " Something's out there and there about to attack. I can feel it." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and say that he was serious and that something was seriously wrong.

Something in the bushes made them rustle. Everybody stared intently at the bushes when all of a sudden they heard a voice cry "Wolf Ice sheers!!" A stream of white light shot out of the bushes, Inuyasha jumped out of the way. Meroku tried to suck up the attack in the wormhole, but the power of the attack was too much for the wormhole to hold in, Meroku was thrown back. " Meroku!!!" Shippo said while starting to run toward him. " Stop Shippo!!! Don't move!!! Get down!!!" Inuyasha yelled to Shippo. Shippo looked at Inuyasha with confusion "But". "I said get down DAMN IT!!!!" Inuyasha said fiercely. Shippo dropped to the ground in fear of Inuyasha's rage. Kagome was puzzled and scared that Inuyasha would be this way forever.

"Show yourself!!!" Inuyasha said with daggers in his eyes. "Fine. I will just to make you happy." The voice said coming from behind the bushes. Coming out from behind the bushes was a white wolf with two red and one black bracelet (The black between the red). Inuyasha smirked "So what's your name little pup?" "My name's Reigh the white artic wolf of the demon world. And I am not a PUP!!!" Reigh leapt at Inyuasha with great agility and speed. She hit Inuyasha before he even had time to move out of the way. She hit again and again. " You are weak half blood. I thought you were supposed to be the strongest HALF demon in the world." Inuyasha looked at Reigh with rage and concern " Will I be able to beat her?" " Will he be able to beat her or will we a lose everything we've worked for? Is she even after the Shikon Jewel shards.How can we win is Inuyasha can't even lay a finger on her.

A/N: So how did you like this first chapter. It's my first time writing Fan Fic. So give me any pointers on how to make this better.kk. Well the second chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. It's up to you Kagome!

**A New Enemy?**

A/N: I hope you liked the fist chapter well here's number two. I know I spelled Miroku wrong in the last chapter, but not this time. By, the way (Forgot to put this in chapter 1) I do not own Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, or Kagome. I do own Reigh.

Reigh looked at Inuyasha on the ground with a grin on her face." What's the matter champ you aren't going to let a girl beat you are you?

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to go crazy because if it's one thing he hates it's someone admitting that they won when Inuyasha knew it was just the beginning. Inuyasha got up and stood in front of Reigh glaring down at her.

"What is he doing?" Kagome thought to herself still on the ground. She looked around and saw Miroku, still knocked out by the impact of the first attack, with Shippo slowly making his way to him.

Reigh looked at Inuyasha confused at the way he was just standing there looking at her. Reigh decided not to give him any mercy. She attacked. Inuyasha moved out of the way as quickly as Reigh had done before.

" Oh-no he was waiting for me to attack so he wouldn't be off his guard. Well he thought he was safe but I can change all this."

Reigh turned around to attack but Inuyasha was already there. Inuyasha hit her with all he could in one punch. Reigh flew back but landed on her feet with a bloody lip as a result of the punch.

" Heh, I see you still have a little spunk in you after that beating I gave you earlier."

Inuyasha and Reigh stood facing each other.

"Heh, ha ,ha, ha, ha," Inuyasha started to chuckle.

" What's so funny?" Reigh asked looking irritated.

"It's just that I hit you with one measly little punch and you start bleeding. You hit me with just about everything you got and I don't even have a bruise."

Reigh looked at Inuyasha and smiled " Who ever said that that was every thing I have. There's a lot more where that came from and there's going to be a lot more."

Inuyasha glared at Reigh. " Wolf Ice Sheers!!!" Reigh cried.

Inuyasha felt sharp pains going into his body.

" What are you doing to me?!!" Inuyasha said looking as if he was in pain.

" Just a little thing I like to call wolf ice sheers. They make a sharp pain travel throughout your body looking for the one thing that will weaken you. Once they find it then they strike. Ha, ha, ha. You have no chance." Reigh explained looking as if she was enjoying every moment of it.

" You WICTH!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed out.

Kagome felt helpless because there was nothing she could do. " What can I do to save Inuyasha? I feel so useless. Damn!!! Wait Reigh isn't taking her eyes off of Inuyasha that must be how she controls the pain coursing through Inuyasha's body. But how can I – the bow and arrows I almost forgot."

Kagome got up and pointed the arrow straight at Reigh.

"Ka-go-me what are you do-ing?" Inuyasha forced out while collapsing on the ground from the pain.

" Don't worry Inuyasha I'm going to save you." I hope I'm right about this Kagome thought while letting go of the arrow.

The arrow struck Reigh in her left shoulder. She fell to the ground and was cringing in pain.

" I don't feel the pain anymore." Inuyasha said while getting up. Reigh looked at Kagome in disgust.

" I'll be leaving for now. But this won't be the last time you hear from ME." she said while limping away back to the bushes she came from.

" Get back here you coward!!!!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

" Inuyasha let her go. Are you ok?" Kagome said running toward Inuyasha.

" Yah I'm fine." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked relieved "- sigh- good".

Shippo ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha " Um, what about Miroku? He's still knocked out."

" Oh yeah. I guess I forgot about him." Kagome ran over to Miroku and started to tend to his wounds.

They set up camp in the place were the battle took place.

" What could she want that she would attack Inuyasha for no reason?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

" Well, she could have been looking for something but just didn't tell us for one reason or the other." Miroku said sounding sophisticated (as always).

" Well, One thing's for sure. If I ever meet that pup again it will be the last fight she ever has.

" Wow!" Kagome thought to herself " He's really determined to beat her. I hope that it doesn't interfere with his battles in the future."

Kagome fell asleep soon after thinking this.

"Wake up!" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice call to her " Wake up now!!!!!!!"

Kagome woke up in surprise to see that Inuyasha had gotten Miroku and Shippo up also.

"What? Don't you think it's a little bit early? I mean the sun isn't even up."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome the same way he looked at Reigh when she insulted him.

"We're leaving now and I'm going to find Reigh and make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone else and she will regret ever meeting me."

"Inuyasha actually cares about the people of this world. Maybe he does have a heart after all." Kagome thought to herself as her and the others walked towards the sun that was just coming up over the horizon.

A/N Hey how did you like chapter 2. It's longer than the first chapter and hopefully the others will get longer. Review. And the next chapter should be up soon.


	3. What Now?

**She's Back!!!!!!!**

A/N: For the reviewers that were wondering….Yes I am the real Cinder NOT a wannabe. Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo. I do own Reigh and Yuki. Review, review, review.

" Kagome, I have to tell you something." Inuyasha said to Kagome holding her hands.

Kagome looked in Inuyasha's eyes " What would that be?" she asked.

" I – I think" Inuyasha started " I think I."

Kagome was waiting for him to finish.

" I think- wake up Kagome." she heard a voice yell.

Kagome opened her eyes Shippo was looking right into her eyes.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screamed, " What the HELL are you doing?"

Kagome pushed Shippo off and got up. Shippo hit his head on a tree close by.

"Owww!!!" Shippo said holding his head with tears in his eyes. " You didn't have to throw me so hard."

" You interrupted my dream." Kagome yelled.

" So it's not like dreams can tell the future or anything." Shippo said looking at Kagome.

" Maybe this dream was just a fluke. Maybe it's just what I want but it's never going to happen." Kagome thought to herself.

" Come on. Let's go you two. We still need to find the jewel shards and that pup Reigh." Inuyasha said ready to leave.

"Ok. I'm coming." yelled Kagome and ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

-Three hours later-

" Inuaysha my feet hurt. Can we stop and rest?" Kagome started to whine.

" We aren't stopping for any reason." Inuyasha said looking around.

" But- but I'm really tired…." Kagome waited for Inuyasha to answer.

Inuasha just kept on walking not paying attention to Kagome.

" Please, please, please. Preaty please " Kagome whined to Inuyasha.

" Get on my back." Inuyasha said stopping.

" Huh?" Kagome said looking confused.

" Get on my back if your tired or else your going to walk the rest of the way." Inuyasha said getting impatient.

- A few hours later-

" We'll stop here for the night I guess." Inuyasha said stopping at a clearing in the middle of a thick forest.

" So do you have any idea where Reigh might be, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously.

" No not really." Inuyasha said.

Kagome heard a voice in her head " Go into the shadows. I must tell you something KAGOME."

Kagome looked around but couldn't see anyone. Inuyasha and Miroku were still talking to Shippo.

" Come there's something important that you must know. I know how you feel about Inuyasha." the voice said again.

"But…. I'm not sure that I should. I-I." Kagome thought to herself as she hesitated to answer.

" Well if I get into trouble I'll have my bow and arrows. And I can take care of myself." Kagome thought as she started to get up.

Kagome started to walk to the shadows looking around to see who was talking to her.

She walked in the shadows for about five minutes and was thinking that it was all in her head and was about to turn back when she heard a voice " Come closer. I must tell you what I know."

The moon came out from behind the moon. Kagome noticed a young man, about her age, was sitting on a rock in front of her. He had long, jet-black hair with a silver tint. He was wearing a dark green robe with a white stripe going down the right side.

" My name is Yuki. I'm the one who called you here." Yuki said staring into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome felt as if he was looking right through her.

" I want you to meet someone. You probably know her already." Yuki said pointing to total darkness.

Out from the darkness came Reigh. Kagome took her bow and arrows and was ready to attack if anything happened.

" Don't worry she's not here to attack you. We're both here to help." Yuki said starting to stand.

" Someone's going to be attacking you very soon. We should be heading back now." Yuki nodded at Reigh than looked up at Kagome." As it's fine with you, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Yuki then down at Reigh with a look of concern.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH Kagome come quick!!!!!" Kagome heard Shippo yell.

" Well, I have to go now and see what's wrong. Inuyasha might be attacking Shippo again." Kagome said running back " I don't think Inuyasha approve of you helping us. Bye."

Yuki and Reigh disappeared into the shadows once more.

When Kagome ran to help Shippo she saw a demon unlike ant other she had ever seen. It was massive but she couldn't see what it looked like. She looked around and saw Shippo and Miroku on the ground unconscious. Inuyasha was up but looked severely injured.

"What can I do to save everyone? I doubt my arrows will be of any effect…I'm SCREWED!!!!!!."

A/N: Well how was it? Did ya like? Well….um… Sango will be in her later on. It's a surprise. Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. A New Discovery

A/N Sorry it took so long to write another chapter. My computer got a virus. It really sucked. But anyway hope you like it and review. And I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do own Reigh and Yuki.

"What can I do?" Kagome thought to herself. " I don't think my arrows we be powerful enough to destroy that thing. Oh what can I do? Everybody's going to die because of me?" Kagome fell to the ground crying. She dropped her head not being able to witness her friends death. Her vision started to become blurry from result of the tears.

" Do you need a little help?" Kagome heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw a white blur.

" Don't worry we're here to help!" She heard another but deeper voice say. She felt his hand in hers and he helped her up. She closed her eyes and the tears slowed down. And as soon as she was up she stood there for a second and the hand did not leave hers. She felt another hand wipe a tear from her face. And she opened her eyes and saw that the man was none other then…

" Yuki?" Kagome cried out as she jumped back startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we knew you would need help so we decided to help you." Reigh said with her back towards Kagome and Yuki. "You guys better watch out! This could get ugly?"

Yuki led Kagome behind some bushes. " Get your bow and arrows ready. When we weaken it we will give you a signal and you shoot. Got it."

"Yeah." Kagome said looking unsure of herself.

Kagome heard a loud screeching noise and realized that Reigh had attacked the monster with a gold blast that came from her mouth. Yuki took out two swords and the wind blew fiercely around him. He ran toward the creature with great speed and cut off one tentacle that it seemed to have. The creature let out an ear piercing noise and tried to attack Yuki with one of its great massive arms. Yuki jumped barely avoiding it but it hit Reigh on the side of the head. She flew into a tree and fell to the ground she got up without any problem.

" Reigh are you okay?" Kagome yelled from behind the bushes but Reigh couldn't hear her.

Suddenly Kagome saw a flash of light and saw Sesshomaru and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen embraced in a hug. She had sparkling white hair with a slender flawless face. She was wearing white heeled boots, a white kimono that ended and inch or two above her knee. Her eyes were soft and gentle and reminded her of someone but she couldn't tell who. Suddenly it flashed again and she saw Reigh in the clutches of the creature, Inuyasha struggling to lift his head, and Yuki on the ground unable to do anything.

Reigh let out a yelp of pain and started to struggle madly. "Kagome do something. NOW!" Reigh yelled.

Kagome looked at Reigh and she knew what she had to do.

"Watch out Reigh. I'm gonna hit it." Kagome said has she took up her bow and arrows. She looked up at the monster, closed her eyes, concentrated on her goal, and let go of the arrow. She opened her eyes and saw the arrow strike the creature and it fell without making a sound. As soon as the creature hit the ground it dissolved before Kagome could look at any of its major features. But she had more important things to think about.

She ran over to Reigh. "Are you okay?" She asked trying to help her up.

"It's no use you might as well leave me here there's no way I can move." Reigh said looking at her.

Reigh took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I wish to tell you something but only if I survive." And after that nothing else was said.

Kagome made a fire and gathered everyone around. In a couple of hours everyone except Reigh was conscious.

"I have to go now." Yuki said walking off.

"You're just going to leave Reigh here. I thought you were partners?" Miroku said confused.

" She failed her duty and I am ashamed to call her my partner!" and he ran off.

" Well think we should bring her to Lady Kaede?" Shippo asked in a concerned way.

"Well, I guess so there's nothing else we can do now?" Miroku answered.

And with that said they put out the fire and Inuyasha took Reigh up in his arms and they started the long walk to Lady Kaede's village. The whole way there Reigh did not speak she only took small short breathes and shuttered whenever she felt pain which was quite often.

By the time they got to Lady Kaede's village the sun was hidden behind the trees. They were now walking briskly with hope that there was still a chance for her. Before they even made it to her hut Lady Kaede ran up to them out of breath.

"What is this that you carry, Inuyasha?" she said looking at Reigh closely.

"She helped save my life so I'm repaying her." Kagome said explaining why they brought her.

"Well, she looks badly damaged. Quick! Bring her to my hut this is serious.

(As they were at the hut a mysterious wind blew over the village.)

Kagome told about all the events that happened the day of the attack (with help of Inuyasha), as Kaede tended to Reigh.

"It does seem peculiar that this demon would help you." Kaede said as she finished bandaging Reigh and sat her down by the fire. (She was still breathing slow and wasn't shuddering as often, but seemed a lot better than before.)

"What's that supposed to mean!"? Kagome said with a puzzled look on her face.

"It means that maybe you two were meant to be together. Something in Kikio's life must have caused this to happen." Kaede said looking down at Reigh.

"What? You mean that…" Kagome started but was interrupted as a black figure walked though the door accompanied by a great gust of wind.

Everyone looked as the figure walked slowly into the light. Kagome recognized his face and reached for her arrows, Inuyasha drew his sword, and Miroku and Shippo stood ready to fight.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said looking at his half brother with daggers in his eyes.

A/N-So was it worth the wait? I hope liked and a new chapter will be up real soon. PROMISE! So hold on tight!


End file.
